Moving
by AngelBuffyInfinity
Summary: What happens if Buffy mom decides to move to Liam, Ohio? What would happen?
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

Buffy The Vampire Slayer& Glee Crossover

Angel and Buff are still dating

It is right after surprise

**Moving: Chapter 1**

Buffy swettie can I come in? Jolyce Summers was worried telling her daughter they were moving again. She knew how much buffy loved this town.

Sure. Mom whats up? Buffy says, looking up.

We um….. buffy were moving.

No….tell me your lying buffy demands.

I'm sorry Jolyce says, reaching out to touch her but buffy jerks away.

Don't. I got to go mom Buffy says, climbing out of her window.

Buffy starts walking not knowing where to go. I will got to Willow's house. She is my best friend after all.

Buffy walks up to willow's door and knocks.

Hello. Buffy whats wroung? Willow says, noticing buffy's tears.

I'm moving Wil. Buffy sigh deeply. I don't want to Buffy says, bursting into tears.

Oh buffy come her Willow says, pulling buffy into a giant hug. Come in.

Its.. just I never thought this would happen. Why, now? Why?

I don't know but we will visit you every month. I promise.

Wil, how am I going to tell Angel? Buffy questioned.

Just tell him the truth. He might come with you.

Maybe, youll fight the big bads for me, right?

O`f course. Buffy have you told Xander, Giles, Cordy? Willow asked.

No, I came to you first you are my best first. Remember that? Buffy asked.

I will. Go see Angel. We will tell the others together, okay? Willow asked

Ok bye willow.

At the Mansion….

Angel Buffy says, walking in.

Buffy. Whats wroung? Angel questioned.

Im moving, Angel. I trying talking her out of it but she whouldnt lisen Buffy explained looking down.

Buffy look at me Angel said, lifting her chin.

Wherever you go, I go.

Angel you cant just leave.

I can and I will.

Angel buffy says, finially crying.

Shh… Shhh it okay. It will be okay

Come on Angel says, leading buffy to his bed.

Angel Buffy says, lifting her head from his cheast.

Yeah? Angel asked, smiling down at her.

What am I going to tell Giles, and Xander?

Just tell them the truth. They will understand.

But…

No but Angel said.

Okay.

!0 minutes later buffy was asleep.

Buffy Angel said, but only hears soft breathing.

Guess she fell asleep Angel thought. Its going to be tought for her tomorrow.

Buffy moans. Angel Buffy mutters.

Yes Buffy? Angel asked.

What time is it?

Around 1.

Oh shit. Buffy said. I have to get home. Bye Buffy says, giving him a quick kiss.

Buffy walks through the front door. This is going to be a long night.

Buffy where have you been? Buffy's mother asked, obviously mad.

Out. Thinking.

We are not done young lady.

What do yo want me to say that I am thrilled that we are moving. That I am happy.

No but… I atleast expect you to call.

Mom we will talk about this tomorrow. Its late Buffy says walking up the stairs

Buffy sigh in long thought. I cant leave. I'm on the hellmouth and im the slayer.

Oh crap it already time for school. I don't want to go. I just want to stay on the hellmouth.

B`uffy honey its time for school Joyce said. Lightly knocking on the door.

I know mom. Just leave me alone, im getting dressed.

Buffy we leave in a week.

Ok. Bye.

Lets see I take this red lase dress and Angel's leather jaket Buffy thought.

Buffy bounces down the stairs sadly.

Bye mom Buffy says, grabbing an apple.

Buffy we still need to talk.

No we don't mom Buffy states, slamming the door.

Hey wil Buffy says, running into her best friend.

Buffy. Have you thought how your going to tell them? Willow asked.

Yes, when we are all in the library, I will break the news.

Aren`t you worried? Willow asked.

No, they will hopefully understand. You never know they might have a hellmouth there.

I forgo to ask where are you moving to?

Liam, Ohio. Quiet town means trouble.

Okay Here the library, Ready? Willow asked

Ready.

Good morning buffy.

Oh here come Miss- I'm- Buffy- The- Vampire-Slayer Cordy says, bitching.

Everyone I have terrible news.

What is it? Giles asked.

Are we going to die? Becaause if we are I am not doing my history paper Cordy said.

No, something much worse.

What is it, Buffy? Whatever it is we are here for you. Giles asked.

I'm moving to fucking Liam, Ohio. Giles, do they happen to have a hellmouth there? Buffy asked.

Actually the do. But not as powerful. Guess, im moving to ohio. Giles said.

No, Giles.

Yes Buffy there is nothing you can do to stop me Giles states.

Fine Buffy says, giving up.

Xander and Cordy stand in disbelief.

Buffy Cordy says, pulling buffy into a hug.

I will never admit `this again but I always liked you. I will visit as much as I can.

Wow thanks Coredelia Buffy said, shocked.

Xander, are you okay? Buffy asked, touching his arm.

Buffy? Why? Xander asked, trying not to cry.

Mom's idea. No fucking idea why Buffy explained.

Come her Xander Buffy says, opening her arms.

Buffy Xander says, finially bursting into tears.

Shh it will be okay. We will visit eachother as much as we can.

Okay?

Okay.

Buffy Sumers please report to Principle Snyder office Buffy Summers.

Oh great see you later guys Buffy leaves but not before giving each one of them a hug.

Buffy knock on his door.

Buffy come in Syder says.

I just heard the best news. You are leaving in a week. Isnt it great?

No Buffy muttered.

Well since we both agree now get out Syder said, dismissing them.

Buffy leaves without a complaint happy to leave.

What did the arrogant Syder want? Giles asked.

To tell me how happy he is that Im moving Buffy says, tears falling.

Don't worry. Ah ha Giles said looking something up on the computer.

What? Buffy asked, wiping her tears.

You are looking at the new librain. Starting next week Giles explained.

Ok bye Giles. Got to get home to the hell mother.

Bye. Oh and buffy don't be to hard on her okay?

I try Buffy said.

Buffy finial gets into her house this is going to be a hard week and then Ohio.

Buffy slips into her warm confortes and drifts off to sleep.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: New Town

Buffy The Vampire Slayer& Glee Crossover

Angel and Buff are still dating

Pike come Into the picture soon

It is right after surprise

**Moving: Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

1 week later…

Mom do we have to leave? Buffy asked, crying her eyes out.

Yes buffy I'm sorry but I got a promotion Buffy mom explained

But…

No, but sweetie. Go get the rest of your things and then go say goodbye to your friend

Buffy groans annoyed. Fine but know I hate you Buffy says, with venom in her voice.

Buffy I…I understand that you're upset but just know I love you.

Whatever mom I'm going to willow's house. Everyone meeting there. See ya.

Buffy has been walking ten minutes thinking. She know she was near willow's house but she was scared. She didn't want to say goodbye. This was her family.

Buffy knocked twice on willow's door.

Buffy come in Willow said, with red puffy eyes obviously she has been crying.

Oh, Wil Buffy says, pulling her best friend into a hug.

Hey guys Buffy says. Glancing around seeing Willow, Xander, Cordy, Giles and Oz.

Hello Buffy I will be leaving tonight Giles says, cleaning his glasses.

Hey Buffy I got you a going away present Cordy says, extending her arms.

What is it?

Open it at see for yourself.

Oh my god Cordy this is beautiful. I'm definitely wearing it on my first day Buffy says, admiring her dress.

I hope you would like it Cordy said.

Oh, I don't just like it I love it. Buffy pulled Cordy into a hug definably gonna miss her.

Xan Buffy whispered.

Oh god Buffster doesn't leave us. God I'm gonna miss you. Call every single day Promise?

I promise Xander I will call Buffy says, trying not to cry.

Oh and buffy I got you a t-shirt made it myself.

Really? That's so sweet.

Buffy start unwrapping the box. Oh my god Xan I love it. Buff looked at her shirt it said" Buffy The Vampire Slayer with a stake on it.

Let me see Willow said.

Look Wil.

Oh my god. Xander that's amazing.

Xander blushed embarrassed.

Willow I think I might miss you the most. You are the best friend anyone could ask for and I love you. I will call and video chat everyday, promise.

Oh god buffy Willow said, finial can't hold it in anymore and burst into tears.

Shh Wil it okay Shh Buffy says, stroking her smooth soft hair.

Willow sniffled. Sorry Willow says, sheepishly.

Nothing to say sorry about.

Okay. Thanks.

Oh Oz Buffy said.

I wish I would of gotten to know you better. Buffy pulls Oz into a hug and whisper take care of Willow for me she is not as strong as she looks.

Okay I will.

Giles I know I will see you soon but you were more of a father to me than my own dad Buffy says, giving him a hug.

Well I got to go to Hell town. Call you when I get there.

Bye Buffy they said in union trying to keep there tears at bay.

Once they were sure buffy left several burst into tears.

Buffy was walking down the street thinking. I don't want to go. God, why cant I just move in with willow.

Oh well time to see Hell Mother.

Hey Mom Buffy says putting on her fake smile.

Hey sweetie. Did you say you goodbyes? Buffy's mom asked.

Yes. Buffy muttered unfornatly.

Buffy's mom hearded her but chose to ignore it. Come on Buffy lets go.

Fine. Just leave me alone.

Buffy..

Don't!

I cant believe her she expects me to be happy that we are moving. So what, she got a promotion I have a sacred duty to ahold. Fuck her. I will miss Willow the most that for sure.

Buffy sweetie are you ok? Joyce asked.

I'm fine just thinking.

I continue looking out the window. I don't want to leave. I know that were almost there but I wish my mom would turn it down. I looked it there. I looked down and smiled sadly.

Ring, Ring, Ring. Hello Buffy said.

Buffy oh my god, How are you? Are you there yet? Is it better than Sunnydale? I'm still helping you study Willow rambled.

I am okay a little jetlagged. Not yet and problem worse. Oh and Wil we can also video chat. I will miss you Willow rambling. Buffy says, to her friend.

Oh buffy Willow says, buffy hears Xander yell in the background " Give me that phone I want to talk to the Buffster".

Buffy laughs lightly.

Oh hey Willow?

Yeah Buffy?

Can I talk to Xan? Buffy asked.

Sure. Xander it buffy Willow says, holding the phone out.

Buffster! Xander yells.

Hello to you too.

Oh good I miss you so much.

I miss you too Xan. Buffy smiles. She gonna miss his dumb jokes.

Oh I am starting to get tired. Maybe I should go to sleep . Buffy yawns.

Hey Xan? Buffy asked.

Yeah.

Can we talk later I am super tired? Oh, and did Giles leave yet? Buffy asked.

Sure you can. Xander sighs. Yes, he did leave Xander says.

Don't miss me too much. I know I will miss you guy a bunch.

Don't count on it. Xander chuckled.

Call me later? Buffy asked.

Sure. Oh,, tell Dead boy I said hi.

Will do and don't call him Dead boy! Buffy exclaimed.

Ok, ok so talk to you later?

Yeah.

Bye Buffy.

Bye Xander. Tell everyone that I miss them

Will do. Bye Xander says, hanging p the phone.

In Sunnydale…

Xander has been hearing soft crying. Wil

Xander Willow says, then falls into his arms. I.. miss her so much. Willow sobs become shaky.

Well… We can visit her next week I you want? Xander asked.

Willow immediacy perked up. Really? Willow asked

Really now come on lets find the others.

Back to Buffy….

Buffy we are finally here! Buffy's mom said, with enthusiasm.

Yeah. Fun. Buffy scoffed.

Well you will like the house.

Really?

Yeah.

Oh here it is.

Buffy glances at it. Its more like a mansion than a house. Xander would love it.

Can I pick my bedroom? Buffy asked.

Sure. But carry you trunk in Joyce said, handing her all her weapons.

Thanks mom.

Welcome.

Buffy has finally settled into her new house. She knows her mom going to come in any minutes and say it bedtime. I'm skipping patrol tonight. Its my first day her after all.

Buffy light out.

Okay Buffy says, switching them off.

Buffy slips into her comforter it will be a long day tomorrow.

If anyone was wondering this is what Cordy's present to buffy looks like: tumblr_

Please review wand comment and tell me what you think.

Next chapter is School starts.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Buffy The Vampire Slayer& Glee Crossover

Angel and Buff are still dating

It is right after surprise

**Moving: Chapter 2: New School**

Buffy sweetie get up Buffy's mom said lightly nudging her sholder.

What?

Time for school.

Do I have to Buffy exclaimed.

Yes, now put on your clothes.

Buffy looked in her closet. What to wear. Then a box caught her eye. Of course the dress from Cordy and Angel leather jacket

Buffy skipped down the stairs. Bye mom.

Wait buffy remember I have to drive there? You don't know where it is? Joyce exclaimed.

Okay, okay lets go. Buffy sighs and thought this is going to be a long day.

After ten minutes we are finically her.

Buffy we are here.

Uh. Oh. Bye Mom. See ya.

I know that I make friends easy but I cant imagine school without Buffy and Xander. I'm walking through the hallway and there all looking at me. Then a blonde and a brunette come up to me.

Hi I'm Santana. Nice dress and jacket. Where did you get it? Santana asked, bluntly.

Oh it was a present from my friend Cordy. The jacket well….. I got it from my boyfriend.

Quinn perked up at that detail. Boyfriend? Anyone I know?

No, we have been dating a year. Then, I had to move so he decided to come with me. He enheritited all his family money

Santana and Quinn shared a look that said we are definably her friends now.

Oooh what's his name? Quinn asked.

Angel. Buffy smiles just thinking of him.

Kinda girl?

He gets that a lot especially from Xander.

Who he? San asked.

Friend from my old home.

Can I see a picture of him?

Yeah hold on Buffy says, flicking through her picture. Here.

Hot Quinn and Santana say in union.

What he like?

He is mysterious, hot, broody and really sweet.

Buffy glances and sees someone she never thought she'd see again.

Pike!

Buffy Pike said, generally shocked.

They give each other a hug. How are you? Buffy asked.

Santana clears her throat. How do you know him? He never talks to anyone?

Well we go way back. He used to go to my old school in L.A. but then this one moved and yeah Pike explained.

Well… I did get some great things in Sunnydale.

Like what? Pike asked.

Awesome friends. Not to mention the bronze.

Don't forget you boyfriend! Quinn exclaimed.

Boyfriend? Pike asked jealous.

Yeah Buffy smiles dreamy thinking about him.

Ya well we got to go bye! Buffy says, dragging them both with her.

Bitch! You better start explaining or I will go LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!

Ok, ok we used to go out. Ended badly. Meet someone better. But if one of you likes him I can talk you up to him Buffy suggested.

I like him Quinn says.

Yo! S. Q. Gonna introduce me? Puck asked.

Yeah sure whatev. Puck. Buffy.

Hi Buffy says.

Ooh hold on I got a call.

Hello?

Hey buffy. Oh my god. How's your first day? I miss you so much. Xander and Cordy keep making out it disgusting. Meet anyone?

Wil your rambling.

Oh. I am sorry Willow said, shyly.

Don't be. Buffy saw curious eyes on her.

Willow I got to go. I will call you in a little okay Buffy said.

Okay. Bye

Bye.

Sorry about that Buffy said.

Who is Wil they all say in union.

Actually her name is Willow. Her nickname is Wil.

Ooh. So buffy how about you me janitors closet Puck suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Gross. I have a boyfriend.

Really? Who? Puck scoffed.

Angel.

Fuck. Berry keeps texting me about glee.

Glee? Buffy questioned.

Yeah. Stupid show choric thing. You can come, if you want.

Uhh. Sure got nothing better to do. But I am absolutely not signing up.

Good choice. Come on it that room Santana said, pointing to the glee room.

Hey Bitches! Santana said.

Who are you? Mr. Shue asked.

Buffy. But I am not joining this stupid thing.

This is not stupid. It shows my ability to sing and show of. Rachel said.

I can show of by punching your face in Buffy murmured.

Nobody but Santana heard and she burst out laughing.

Nothing just something B said.

Ooh you heard that. Ooh I have something that could make this interesting. Santana fight and me? Watcha say, Lopez?

Your own Summers.

Fine, but five minutes only.

Santana throw the first punch but buffy dodged it. Buffy side kicked her. They continued fighting with many amused faces. Buffy pinned Santana down. I win Buffy said.

Wow your strong.

Yeah well…. Bell rings.

So, when you learn to fight like that? Santana asked.

When I was 15. Long story.

How about you? Buffy asked.

Live in the bad part of town.

Hopefully the school wont see my records.

Why?

I might of… accidently burned down the gym.

Damn B, you got fire! Santana exclaimed.

Hey guys Quinn says. Heard about the fight who won? Let me guess Santana?

No, actually me Buffy said.

Ooh cool. Damn I have AP Math next.

Me too! Buffy exclaimed.

Buffy, you should try-out for cheerleading? Quinn asked.

No, I'm good. The last time I did. Someone hands got caught on fire.

Really?

Yeah. So no thanks.

Suit yourself. But I think you are pretty popular already.

Ooh who is that salty goodness?

That me boyfriend Buffy states.

Come on Quinn. I will introduce you.

Angel Buffy said.

Hey Buffy.

What are you doing here?

I will tell you later Angel said

Quinn was giving her a look.

Ooh um Angel this is Quinn, Quinn Angel.

Hi Quinn said, sweetly.

Ooh I got to go bye Angel said kissing her lightly then running to the library.

Was it me or was that weird? Buffy asked.

Definitely weird.

Oh crap. My uncle works at the library and want me to see him. Can wee meet up later? Here is my phone number call me. Bye Buffy says, walking off.

Hey Giles hold on I will call the gang.

Hey Willow.

Hey Buffy.

Were having a slayer meeting everybody there?

Yeah.

Okay put it on speaker.

Hey G-Man Xander said.

Hello it turns out that there is this cult of vampires that likes to go into the school, terrace them and finally drink them. They will come here anytime this week.

Okay how do I stop them or find them? Buffy asked.

You don't. Wait for them to come to us.

Okay. Bye Giles.

After sundown in the graveyard…

Buff moan into angel's kiss. Angel take the opening and gently slides his tongue in. Buffy moves her hand around angel's back. Angel slips his hand under buffy shirt. He slowly moves his hand toward her breast but stops and stake a newborn vamp and resumes. Buffy tugs and Angel shirt and Angel gets the meaning so he takes his shirt off. Buffy was checking out angel. His toned abs, strong arm and muscular back. Buffy Angel moaned. Angel moves to her breast and start caressing them. Angel starts taking of her shirt inch b inch teasing her. Angel. Angel take her boob in his mouth and suck on it. I let out a loud moan. Angel working on her jeans while she is working on his pants. Angel nibbles on her neck. Then starts planting kisses on her breast her belly and takes her jeans off. Need you. NOW! Angel hushed. Angel starts taking his pants of….. Its 30 minutes later…

Wow.

Yeah.

I cant believe we did that at a graveyard of all places.

Well you know it happens.

What time is it? Buffy asked

12:58.

Shit. I got to get home. My mom usually checks on my at 2. How about we spend tomorrow night together? Buffy suggested.

Okay. What about your mom? Angel asked.

I will get someone to cover for me. Okay? Bye. Buffy gives angel a peck on the lips.

Bye.

Buffy get home slips into the bed and fall fast asleep.

Nobody know what the next day would bring?

Who will cover for buffy?

Quinn

Santana

Who do you think it should be? Comment and review


End file.
